The present invention relates to a vehicle for providing power to a plurality of power driven plant trimming tools, and more particularly to a self-propelled, self-steered vehicle that is adapted to automatically follow a pre-formed furrow to draw a telescopic boom through a cultivated field, the boom including air lines for feeding compressed air to a plurality of manually controlled, pneumatically operated pruning devices.